


Who you meet at a gym

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Slice of Life (SoL) [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Gyms, M/M, Other, meeting by chance, start of something - Freeform, working out, workouts are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Perceptor had no idea a trip to the gym with Drift would leave him with a stirring of confusing thoughts:Who is this Solstice?How does Drift know her?How is she so flexible?And why is she causing his heart to skip when he has a boyfriend?





	Who you meet at a gym

**Author's Note:**

> All transformers characters are owned by their respective owners  
> I own all Original characters used in the fiction

SoL AU  
Perceptor/Drift, Solstice, Nightfury/Genesis

* * *

Who you meet at a Gym

* * *

  
“How did you convince me to come here?”  
  
Perceptor scowled, turned away from Drift as his boyfriend guided him into the large gym. Drift had attempted many times to convince the otherwise reserved professor to come to the gym with him.  
  
“Come on, Percy,” Drift rested his arm around Perceptor’s shoulder, pulling him in close while carrying his own duffle bag. “Sitting down all day isn’t exactly good for you.”  
  
“I am healthy Drift," Perceptor rolled his eyes. He wasn't some slob. He went on walks every day, ate the right food and didn't drink heavily. He knew Drift only wanted to show off or perv on him as he would bend over in a deadlift or something. Rolling his eyes, Drift looped his arm around Perceptor’s arm and lead him into the large building.

Once inside, it was startling how many people were crowded within and working out. The strong scent of swear and body odour was almost stifling; Perceptor was thankful this place had a ventilation system to purge the stench. Lead over to what looked like a locker area, Drift moved aside to organise a locker for their belongings. Pulling off his hoodie, Perceptor cringed at the outfit Drift made him wear. A singlet over a pair of shorts; thankfully he was able to snag a pair of running pants to wear under the shorts, gifted with Drift’s pouting face when he saw the addition.

Regardless, if he was going to be put through this, he would do it in a manner comfortable to him. Drift pulled his own shirt off, a tight muscle singlet remaining with his fitting track pants. Flexing his arms, Drift shot a glance to Perceptor, a wide smirk at the sight of Perceptor’s dusted cheeks.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Perceptor groaned, turning to leave the locker room, Drift in tow, but didn’t realise someone had been passing by before he collided with.

“Oh sorry!” a woman gasped, catching Perceptor before either could topple over. Looking up, intent on making his own apology, he paused. Looking up, his vision was cloaked by locks of sunlight. Large blue eyes looking concerned and sparkled with a strange light.

“N-No, I’m sorry,” Perceptor stuttered, caught off by the incident as well as by this new woman. She was young but by no means a teen. Long blonde hair tied back while showing the shaved sides. Her bright blue eyes almost seemed familiar before her smile threw him off.

“Hey Drift!” turning to Drift as he came up behind.

“Hey Solstice,” he smiled, waving while Perceptor looked confused. “Just got here?”

“Nah, been here the last hour,” she smiled, glancing over to someone else near the weight stations. Drift and Perceptor followed her gaze and spotted another couple waving her over. A smaller man beside a giant of a woman. Heavy weights in both her hands with black-purple hair tied back in a bun. “Nightfury wanted Genesis to try it out, kinda better to do it in a group, you know.”

“The more the merrier,” Drift smiled, not realising Perceptor was feeling left out.

“Want to join us?” she asked, looking at the pair. Perceptor was left mute. Having only bumped into this girl, and not only have her cause his heart to leap like a teen’s first crush, but invite both himself and Drift to join her little workout group.

“Why not?” Drift smiled, missing Perceptor’s shocked glare. “Perceptor is just starting out too.”

“Really,” composing himself, Perceptor regained a minute sense of self, “You make me sound like I am incompetent.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to make it sound like that,” Solstice stepped up, making Perceptor’s mask slip an inch. “I just thought working with a familiar group would make it less awkward.” Perceptor felt the urge to politely decline her offer if only for his own pride but his decline caught in his throat. Something about her eyes said not to deny her. “Besides, there is a class starting in a half hour if you’re interested too?”

“I think Percy is a little new for something that intense, Solstice,” Drift’s usual playful snicker fell to his serious tone but seemed lost on Perceptor.

“I believe I can speak for myself, Drift,” Perceptor huffed, turning to Solstice, “I’d love to join you.”

“Great! We can use this half hour to warm you up for it! It’s a great mix class!” Solstice beamed, taking both their hands and led to on. Drift managed to snag two towels as they passed, swinging one onto Perceptor’s shoulders once they reached their partners.

“Nightfury, you remember Drift,” Solstice smiled, pointing to Drift as her tall friend replaced her weights. She nodded, looking over to Perceptor. It was one thing to see such a tall and built woman from a distance, but up close Perceptor’s mind regressed to his more innocent, nerdy years and recalled the many issues of Wonder Woman he had read; this woman could fill and live the role of the Amazonian heroine. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Nightfury passed her male companion, pecking his head as she approached a cage.

“Sorry about Nightfury, she can be shy around strangers,” Solstice smiled, stretching out her arms and legs.

“Not shy,” Nightfury huffed, casting a look over her shoulder as she grabbed the bar. Perceptor watched as her muscles rippled as she hoisted herself up with little assistance. With ease she would pull herself up and lower herself down. Just watching as she alternated between circles, slow declines and holds, Perceptor could feel his arms ache.

“Nightfury loves working out her tension,” brought out of his thoughts, Perceptor turned to Nightfury’s friend, a smile crossing his lips as he watched her. “Though I do wish she wasn’t as harsh on her body. Recovery is just as important as building.” Turning to Perceptor fully, he offered his hand. “By the way, my name is Genesis.”

“Perceptor, a pleasure,” shaking back, Perceptor caught sight of Drift. Bending over, he was given the perfect view of his backside and thighs; two parts of his body Perceptor was sure were perfectly sculpted by Primus. He couldn’t help biting his lip as his Glutes stretched and stiffed while his backside pinched firm.

“First time at this gym?” Genesis asked, a knowing smile catching Perceptor off, his face dusting in embarrassment. “Don’t worry, I was the same when Nightfury invited me,” turning to said woman, his eyes turned dreamy as sweat started rolling down her shoulders as she pulled her neck to the bar instead of her collar. “This is great for bonding, but I’d advise focusing when you’re using the equipment. You can easily injury yourself,” invited over, Perceptor followed Genesis to a simple treadmill, a line of them left unused by most in this section. Stepping onto his own next to Genesis, he showed him how to turn it on and set a difficulty.

“Do you frequent this gym often?” Perceptor asked, accepting a brisk walking pace while Genesis took to a light jog.

“Not as often as Nightfury or Solstice, work is often rather demanding,” Genesis nodded, keeping his pace despite hold a conversation.

“What of Solstice then?” Perceptor asked, looking over to said woman. Solstice had seemingly finished her warm ups and, had somehow, looped her legs over a bar opposite Nightfury’s and was pulling herself to her knees. Such flexibility.

“Sometimes I think she lives here,” Genesis smiles, “However her job requires she keeps a certain level of fitness.”

“What would that be?” turning back, he could see Genesis starting to strain from his pace but pushed himself on.

“Courier, I believe,” then something clicked. That’s why she seemed familiar. Perceptor had seen her at the university, running around the campus before running back out again. “She goes free running with her friends at times too, given how many times she’s brought someone in for an injury.”

“She’s apart of the group mentioned in the news?” Perceptor mused, increasing his pace once he gained a tolerance.

“Oh no never!” Genesis coughed, slowing his mill to a brisk pace. “She’s part of the community but never would trespass. Frankly, she dislikes the comparisons and pushes the community to exercise more common sense.” Coming to a stop, grabbing his towel and wiping sweat from his brow, Perceptor noticed the older man pause. Stopping his treadmill, he turned in near shock as Nightfury effortlessly lifted a strained barbell. Looking over to a weights chart on the wall, and if what he saw was to be believed, she was easily deadlifting two hundred kilos and easily continued to lift, curl and press above her head.

“Is…is she?”

“She is,” Perceptor turned to Genesis, again surprised by the dusted blush across his cheeks. “Nightfury has had…difficulties in life and instead of turning to delinquency, she found production and well being in boxing and weightlifting. Solstice was largely apart of that change.” Turning to said woman, she had given up her hanging curls to her own weights. Twenty kilos in each hand and easily curled and pushed them as she stood facing Nightfury. He could only catch whispered encouragements as Nightfury come to a finish, dropping the heavy bar with a resounding thunk.

“Solstice,” pointing up, Nightfury turned Solstice to a clock hanging above the mirrors.

“Oh! Class is starting!” she smiled, replacing her heavy weights and snagging Perceptor by his arm. “Come on!”

Perceptor’s body went stiff as his heart leapt, stumbling behind as Solstice led him down a back corridor with a few others. Drift smiled, standing from his ab curls and turning to Nightfury and Genesis.

“He’s going to die, isn’t he?” Drift smirked, finding Nightfury show a tiny smile while Genesis nodded.

“Thankfully, today isn’t Saturday,” Nightfury mused, collecting her towel and wrapping her arms around Genesis, practised given their size difference. “Want to go upstairs and watch?”

“Oh I am not missing this,” Drift smirked, following after the amazon. Genesis turned to follow, but took a stop at that tuck shop, buying an electrolyte sports drink. Climbing the stair to the upper deck, he spotted Drift and Nightfury watching the class come in. Perceptor remained close to Solstice, who seemed to be introducing him to two of her other friends in the class.

“Perceptor!” Genesis called, turning his attention up. “You will need this too,” coming under the platform, Genesis dropped the bottle for him. Perceptor took a quick look at the drink before the instructor called everyone over. Coming beside his girlfriend, both Genesis, Drift and Nightfury watched as Perceptor’s calculated mask slipped to reveal a shocked and concerned expression, watching one of the instructors explain each of the ten stations.

“Looks like a new class,” Drift mused, seeing new stations and exercised added.

“New class,” Nightfury nodded, “Ten stations, mixes weights and cardio, forty seconds work and fifteen rest.”

“Kinda regret not signing up now,” Drift cringed, half glad Solstice and Perceptor were pair together with her friends.

“Trust me, Solstice has a skill in encouragement,” Nightfury nodded, leaning over the edge for a good view.

The timer went off and the class started. Drift felt concern for his boyfriend as into the first round he was already beginning to struggle. However, Solstice offered encouragement, shouting and hooting along with her friends to push Perceptor on. He watched as they moved in sync, leaving the instructor to help others while they helped each other. They never pushed when Perceptor was adamant on a break but encouraged to keep going in the next. Sweat rolled in rivers down his face, his arms and legs shook as he tried to keep up and his breathing heaved in strain.

Drift’s eyes, however, turned toward Solstice. Sweat tinted her skin, control held across her face as she locked her core and completed each stage with ease, but the manner sweat rolled down her chest and between her cleavage. How her backside pushed out in squats as his mind rolled to more unsavoury thoughts. How her thighs tensed and pulled, her arms stiffening and locking, he could help but lick his lips. His next surprise came from Solstice urging Perceptor to lock feet with her, rising in an ab crunch and pass a medicine ball between them. Perceptor’s legs slipped, brushing against Solstice’s thighs. She urged them closer to make the exercise easier for Perceptor, but all Drift could fantasise was something more. Distracted, he didn’t notice Nightfury catch his stares, taking her chilled bottle and pop the cap.

“Aha! Crap!” Drift cried, feeling ice cold water roll down his back.

“Not cool,” Nightfury glared, turning her attention back to her friend. Drift grumbled, but knew not to push the woman’s timid move. She could’ve down a lot worse.

Perceptor, however, was in a similar situation. Feeling Solstice’s legs link with his was throwing his focus and thoughts astray from the section. She had been more help than she even needed to and tried to motivate him but even he couldn’t help and just stare at her cleavage and how her abs rippled and pulled. He blessed whoever had the mind to make low cut sports bras and tight sports tights.

On the last round and last station, straining to perform the correct method of squatting, his eyes were draw to her round backside pronounced and tight as she squatted lower than her friends. This was certainly a hard class, harder than he would’ve given credit for. But it also left him feeling conflicted, unable to fully express this sudden attraction to a woman he had only just met, and to a woman in general. She was so much different from Drift, unique and yet so similar.

Forty-five minutes seemed to pass fast, four laps of the room later and Perceptor lay flat on the mats trying to catch his breath. Solstice stood over him, smiling and offering her hand. From the floor, she appeared like sunlight bathing his face. He could just lie there, stare up at her and stay content. Refusing to stain the image with awkward silence, however, he takes her hand as she easily pulls him to his feet. His mind quickly pulled an idea, one he acted on by stumbling and allowing himself to be caught by her.

“Woah! Careful there Perceptor, you okay?” Solstice asked, both with a smile and a concerned tone. Perceptor wrapped his arms around her, trying to ‘keep his balance’ while getting the chance to get close. Pressed to her chest, inhaling her natural scent, simply enjoying the feeling before stepping back as if he caught his balance. “Good work today! Keep it up and it’ll get so much easier,” raising her hand, Perceptor noticed everyone in the class were offering each other hi-fives. Smiling, he slapped his hand against hers then to her friends as they offered theirs.

“I might need to work on my form before taking this again,” Perceptor smiled, finally getting his breathing even, “Of course I could be convinced to join you again, perhaps on a slower day.”

“That’s a promise,” she beamed, heading for the door to meet up with the others. “Or maybe we can just hang. Not everything happens at the gym.”

“I’d love to,” he couldn’t stop himself, the response seemed only natural given his feelings for the moment. Before he could retract his agreement, Solstice swooped in for a quick hug before the others approached.

Drift couldn’t hold back a snicker as Perceptor’s already rosy face turned beat red. Solstice turned, rushing to her friends and a retreating Nightfury and Genesis. Returning their waves, he dropped a town on Perceptor’s perspiring head.

“Had fun~?” Drift smirked, watching as Perceptor came back to his nerves. His blush deepened, almost ashamed as he stood beside Drift. Drift, however, only rolled his eyes and scoffed; looping his arm around Perceptor and planting a kiss on his forehead. The gesture turned his stunned blush to a disgusted scowl, watching as Drift licked his lips of his sweat. “Oh come on, Solstice is hot. I don’t blame you for the perv…or coping a feel~”

“I didn’t ‘cop a feel’,” Perceptor hissed, growling at his impetuous lover. “I…lost my balance.”

“Face it, you liked what you saw,” Drift snickered again but noticed Perceptor seemed less incline to agree and looked more conflicted than ever as they walked back to the car. “Hey, like I said, I don’t blame you for wanting to stare.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better, Drift,” Perceptor sighed, looking over the carpark to see Solstice speak with Nightfury before both groups broke off with Solstice taking off with Speedzone and Turbocharge while Nightfury and Genesis climbed into a car. “I love you, but what I felt… just an idle fancy I’m sure.” Drift didn’t push, knowing Perceptor had to work this little dilemma out on his own. Besides, he loved the idea of pestering his man about his new found lady crush; not that he could talk.


End file.
